Of Half Bloods and Demons
by Stormkeeper818
Summary: A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship? Rating may change. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think

The sun shone down on a hot summer New York day. The only problem, it wasn't summer, it was winter. At least that's what the two boys, who were currently lying, dazed on the ground thought.

One a young teenager with a pair of horns and cat-fox ears sat up, his demon wings drooping, the white and black feathers of his smaller pair of angel wings fluttered as he sat up, brown hair with its blonde streaks waving as he shook his head. His purple-blue eyes with their cat like slits looked round, his clawed gloved hand supporting him, his other, clawed minus the glove, scratched absently at his head, a pumpkin eyepatch over one eye.

"Fife," no response from the other, purple trouser wearing boy with a cream dragon decorated top and white coat done up over the chest with three belts, "Fife!" the demon boy, shrunk his wings so they looked like toys as he beat the other boy over the head with a nearby stick.

"I'm up," Fife sat up, blue-green hair waving, not even noticing the stick that had hit him over the head.

"'Bout time,"

"Where are we Stalos?" Fife looked around confused, they were surrounded by trees that were stuck in the middle of a city, otherwise known as central park.

"No idea-"

"THE CONCERT?!" Fife yelled loud enough to be heard several miles away.

"Missed it,"

"But it took me ages to save up enough Gil to afford those tickets," the boy started crying, a strange look for one who was normally so calm and serious.

"I'm sure they'll give you refund if you explain it to them,"

Fife continued crying.

"Look I'm going to find out where we are," Stalos stood up and walked off, ignoring the looks the people in the park sent his way.

"Huh? Hey Stalos, wait up!" Fife hurried to catch up with the demon, ignoring the black shadow that flitted behind him.

* * *

"'Bout time you caught up," Stalos said as he looked at a signpost. 

"Hey a pen," Fife bent down and picked up a bronze pen, back to being calm, though not serious.

"So?" Stalos flashed a fang threateningly at a little boy who had gotten to curious, only to have him run away screaming and a mother yell at him.

"It's made of bronze; I think someone would notice it missing,"

"Whatever," Stalos walked off, Fife sighed as he followed his friend, what was up with him? Must be a demon thing, or Jack promised him something for helping out with the Halloween party.

* * *

Percy Jackson was currently running for his life. He was being chased by a Sphinx and had somehow lost Riptide, the pen/sword hadn't returned to his pocket yet. Percy skidded to a halt as he reached a dead end. 

This is it, he thought, I'm going to die, but there was so much I wanted to do, there's Annabeth's New Year party and I never got to punish Clarisse for what she did last summer and I wanted to get to know Thalia, the gods have a cruel sense of humour. Percy Jackson had survived going to the Underworld, he'd survived the Sirens, Circe's resort, almost infinite monster attacks on the camp when Thalia's tree had been poisoned, and he himself facing certain death at the end of his first summer, and now this, all because his sword wouldn't come back.

Percy lost consciousness as a box hit his head. The last thing he saw were two figures lunging at the sphinx, he didn't know who they were; in fact his mind didn't even register it as his world went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I've finally written the story and managed to upload it, may take a while to get the second chapter up, please review. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Stormkeeper818; sorry it's late, Final Fantasy 12 kept distracting me, anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, at least, I'm pretty sure I do 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What was that thing?" a voice asked, it sounded as if it was coming from far away.

"A Sphinx I think," another voice, calm.

"A what?"

"A Sphinx, part human part lion," Percy's eyes fluttered as he left the dark world of a dreamless sleep and came back to reality.

"Hey he's waking up," who was that, his voice sounded sweet, musical and something, he could place what it was. Percy's green eyes opened.

Percy blinked as he tried to focus on the blurry room, two figures, one dressed for Halloween and another in a weird looking coat came into view.

"It's about time," the one in the weird coat, though he sounded annoyed, Percy caught a glimpse of what he thought was relief.

"'Bout time sleeping beauty," said the one in the Halloween costume, a pair of shredded feathered wings hung limply from the back of a black looking jumpsuit, while a pair of bat-like wings were folded neatly along his spine.

"Who…?" Percy tried to talk but his head started pounding.

"Here," the one in the coat pressed a surprisingly cool hand to Percy's forehead, almost immediately Percy felt better. "My name's Fife, Demon boy here," he nodded to the costumed boy, "is called Stalos,"

"Pleased to meet you," Stalos nodded, fangs jutting over his bottom lip as he smiled.

"Percy," Percy nodded his own head in greeting.

"Sorry about the hair," Fife said as he stood up, "By the way, you might want to try and not put too much weight on your right leg, you almost broke it," he headed to what looked like a run down kitchen, now that Percy thought about it, this whole place seemed as if it was condemned or something.

"What's he talking about?" Percy looked at Stalos who grinned nervously.

"Um, here, he-he…" Stalos handed Percy a mirror.

Percy stared into it. Instead of his normally black hair it had turned a strange red-gold-brown colour. Percy ran a lock of it through his fingers.

"How?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Small side affect of all the healing we had to do, you were pretty beat up, fortunately there weren't any serious cuts, just bruises mainly, otherwise you would have been screwed,"

"Do you mind telling us why that Sphinx was after you?" Fife came back in carrying a tray holding three steaming mugs of tea.

"Um, I don't drink tea,"

"It's not tea, it's a restorative, it'll speed your recovery,"

"But I feel fine," Percy protested.

"That may be, but you're still not a hundred percent," Fife gave him the steaming mug. Percy looked at it, unsure, but gave in when Fife refused to stop staring.

"Fife's the best when it comes to healing and stuff," Stalos gave Percy an encouraging grin as he stood up, reaching out a hand to help Percy.

Percy looked up at him; he was almost half a head taller than him. Stalos smiled as he saw Percy staring at him, though Percy found it hard to tear his gaze, he somehow managed.

"Come on, I'll show you to the door," Stalos nodded towards the exit and headed towards it, opening it as Percy approached.

"You're not from around here are you?" Percy asked as Stalos closed the door and they both stood on the run-down porch outside.

"Is it that obvious?" Stalos asked as he lent against a railing that had half fallen into the shrubbery below, the paint flaking off leaving bare brown patches against the white.

"Kinda, I mean, no offence or anything, Halloween was last week, and…aren't you kind of old to still be dressing up for trick or treating,"

Stalos gave him an odd smile as he turned round, shoulders supporting him as he continued to lean against the porch railing.

"I live for Halloween," he said proudly, before heading back inside, pausing as he stood in the doorway, "If you need help, just look us up, be seeing you around," with that the door clicked shut, hiding Stalos from view.

Percy looked at the peeling door, thinking about the two strange people he'd just met, one seemed calm and serious; the other was like a puzzle, no matter how hard Percy tried he just couldn't figure him out.

Thinking on what Stalos had just said before he vanished, he left, making his way for home the moment he saw a street sign pointing him in the right direction. His mom was so going to kill him.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well there ya have it, chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Stormkeeper818; sorry it's late, had a tough time writing it right.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Stalos stay still," a frustrated Fife grabbed Stalos's shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the chair he had been struggling to escape.

"But-!"

"No 'Buts', now stay still," Fife's hand glowed a faint green colour and Stalos's tattered feathery wings disappeared, replaced by a pair of pale brown tattoos just below his demon ones.

"Are you done?" Stalos asked nervously.

"No, while your demon wings remain intact you can't use them, to be honest you've been pretty lucky, I don't have to get rid of them completely, just shrink them,"

Stalos felt his demon wings spasm, before shrinking down to a pair of toy-like wings instead of the magnificent awe-inspiring beauties they had been before.

"How about now?"

"Yep," Fife took his hands away from Stalos's wings, "Try not to break the spell otherwise they won't heal,"

"How long will that take?"

Fife just sighed, "I don't know,"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Try and blend in I suppose, though we'll have to change our attire, and the house,"

"Lets just hope no one decides to cause us any trouble," Stalos said, before standing up and linking hands with Fife.

The two stood there, in the middle of the run-down living room with its moth-eaten curtains and collapsing couch. They shut their eyes in concentration and started to glow a faint light blue. The light around them shifted to red, to orange, to yellow to purple, to pink and back to blue, cycling as the light expanded to cover them in a small dome. The dome grew until filled the room, going through the walls and ceiling as if they weren't there until it encompassed the entire building, including the garden.

There was a flash of blinding light and in the place of the condemned building they had claimed for themselves after they found Percy, stood a beautiful white house, a raised porch in front of it leading onto a large walled garden, a pond behind the house and a well off to the side. Everything inside had also been fixed, the couches were no longer sagging, the broken television was repaired and the cardboard boxes it'd been standing on had been turned into a wooden table, a draw at the bottom.

"Nice," Stalos said, looking around, he looked over at Fife when he heard him sigh in a resigned manner, "What?"

Fife held up his wallet and shook it. the chink of a few coins could be heard but that was it, "We're almost skint, we can only afford to make pancakes but that's it until we can jobs, and that's have to be in the next three days,"

"So?" Stalos failed to see the problem, earning money would be an easy task for them, "Not like it'll be hard,"

"We'll also have to go to school, remember, that's what those old ladies at the bus stop said when we had just arrived,"

"Oh," Stalos slumped his shoulders; he did not want to go to school, and dreading whatever it was Fife had planned.

* * *

"Hey!" Percy jumped at the voice behind him. He turned round to see a grinning Stalos behind him. 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" he cried, causing several people to look at him funny.

"Duh, I'm here for the same reason as you, it's a legal requirement, you think I'd be here if I had a choice," Stalos shrugged.

"But aren't you a little too old for this class?" Percy hinted.

"What about her, and him, and while we're at it them as well," Stalos pointed to several people who looked to be between 16 and 18, and Percy cursed that this was a club for everyone in the school. Now that he thought about it, why was he so anxious that Stalos leaved?

The door slid open, and Percy stifled a chuckle as he remembered why it'd been changed to that instead of a normal door. A young woman walked in, her name was Peorth Fortisque, she was well liked among the male portion of the class because of her figure and naturally flirtatious attitude, though she always tried to encourage people to do their best and most of the time was very soft spoken.

Following her was a young boy dressed in lace less shin-high boots, shorts a short-sleeved top and a jacket that covered his arms and went half-way down the back of his legs. His blue-green hair and piercing blue eyes caught the attention of everyone in the room; he could have been wearing a jester's outfit for all the attention everyone was paying to his clothes.

Stalos snorted at Percy's confused expression, "Typical Fife, gets everyone's attention just by showing up and does he give them a blind bit of notice? No,"

Percy still looked confused and Stalos looked at him, slightly unnerved at the attention the other boy was giving him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Your costume…you're not wearing it," it was true, instead Stalos was wearing black trousers decorated with several belts and pockets stitched on haphazardly, his boots were also black as were his fingerless gloves, his top however was skin coloured, though Percy noticed a pair of toy-like wings sticking up and he still had fangs.

"Stalos," Peorth called softly, before turning to the rest of the class, "everyone we have two new students starting today, Stalos could you stand up,"

Stalos stood up, shrinking under the annoyed gaze that Fife sent his way.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," Peorth suggested.

"Okay, my name is Stalos, I just started today, I live with my friend over there, I love Halloween and anyone who ticks me off is gonna get their ass whooped," Stalos smirked at the class, ignoring their sighs and annoyed comments about stupid tough guys.

"Okay…." Peorth started, unsure about what to do next after Stalos's statement, "Um, how about you Fife," she looked at Fife.

Fife sighed and stood up straight, looking directly at the assembled students, face bored.

"My name is Fife Azaere, I'm 16 years old and live with my friend Stalos over there," he pointed at said boy and the class turned to stare at him, "I just recently moved here and that's about it," he shrugged.

He made to go towards several empty seats that had suddenly appeared when Peorth called him back, "Aren't you going to tell us your hobbies, your likes and dislikes," she suggested.

Fife looked at her, "Not really, my interests are my own, I have no intention of sharing my private life with a room full of strangers," he walked off and sat down next to Stalos.

'Well' Percy thought, 'this is going to be an interesting week'

………………………………………………………………………………...

Enjoy chapter 3, sorry it took so long, but anyway, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Stalos sat at a bench waiting for Fife to arrive. He'd forgotten his lunch and he didn't have any money for the canteen.

"Stalos?" Stalos looked up to see Percy looking at him worried, when'd he get here? He thought to himself

"Oh, hey Percy, what's that you got there?" he nodded at he plastic tray he was carrying.

"Lunch, don't you have any?"

"Nah, left it at home-!" Stalos jumped when a brown paper bag was dumped in front of him and an indifferent Fife at next to him carrying a similar paper bag.

Percy glanced at him, "…?"

"Anywaaaay, what was that photo of?"

"Photo…?" Percy looked confused for a minute before he cottoned on, "You mean the one from this morning?" he pulled a photo of a sandy haired girl with grey, storm coloured eyes out of his pocket.

"Um-huh, who is she?" Stalos nodded, a mischievous smile on his face.

"She's my friend Annabeth, I met her at camp last year,"

"Camp?" now it was Stalos's turn to look confused.

"Yeah, I started going to a summer camp, it was my mum's idea, thought I might want to try it out," Percy said, hoping they wouldn't ask too many difficult questions about it. Stalos still looked confused, but Fife interrupted before he could say anything.

"Stalos has never been to a camp, or been camping for that matter. So, what is it you do at this camp exactly anyway?" the way he said it made Percy think of an old-fashioned gentleman, if it hadn't been for the long coat, boots and trousers that made him look like some sort of model, he would have looked it to.

"Oh, just stuff, we go on, um, what was that word excuse, excur…"

"Excursions," Fife stated simply.

"Yeah, though we don't have that many new people joining as we used to," Percy shrugged, for some reason his heart had started hammering when Stalos kept staring at him in such a lost manner.

"You'll have to excuse Stalos, this sort of thing's pretty new to him, come one Stalos," Fife grabbed Stalos's elbow and dragged him out of the canteen, leaving a very confused Percy.

* * *

Stalos and Fife were walking back to their 'home', Stalos was looking at the ground, feeling strangely disappointed and sad, Fife was slightly behind him, arms crossed behind his head and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

They were walking through the park when Fife decided to interrupt his thinking.

"You're jealous," Stalos was so shocked by that one statement he almost fell flat on his face, as it was he stopped, frozen mid-stride.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered, his cheeks turning red.

"You're jealous," Fife had a small cheeky grin as he turned to face his demon friend, you like him,"

"Like who? Percy? He's just a human kid, I've barely known him a week, why would you possibly think I was jealous?"

"The way you acted after we left the canteen and when you first saw the photo of that girl, Annabeth, if looks could kill,"

"Fife he's a boy for crying out loud, and I-"

"I'm a boy, your cousin's a boy, and yet he's still dating that werewolf guy, heck even the keyblade wielders are together and they're both boys,"

"B-b-b-but," Stalos was starting to panic, it wasn't the fact that he might possibly fancy another guy but the fact that Fife had seen through it so easily, had anyone else noticed? Had Percy? Would he reject him? Stalos's mind was awhirl with confusion.

"Don't worry, no one else noticed, not even Percy, though you might want to consider making a move,"

"What about the film yesterday?"

"While that would have been a good start you were in a group, hardly a first date, just try and think of something before tonight so it can be arranged for tomorrow,"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Friday," with that Fife carried on walking, leaving Stalos to catch up and make up his mind about what to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Enjoy chapter 4, would have been up on Sunday but I was feeling a little lazy yesterday, but anyway the way this fanfic's going it'll be more like my version of the Titan's Curse, but we'll see, anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey have you seen Percy today?" Stalos pounced on Fife, knocking his beret-style hat askew.

Fife turned to look at him, looking for all the world like a little kid in his long top tied with a sash around his waist, shin length boots and gloves, if it hadn't been for the look of annoyance on his face and the, for once short coat he wore, he would've had a hard time passing for a teenager.

"No, though I've asked around already, apparently his mum says he's ill, though I found this," Fife took out a leaflet with an imposing looking castle-like building on the front.

"Westover Hall?" Stalos looked confused.

"It's a military school, I think Percy's gone there with some friends of his from camp, and no I don't think it's to study,"

"What makes you say that?"

"I overheard him talking to his mum on Wednesday,"

"I thought you disapproved on eavesdropping," Stalos said with a smirk.

"There's a difference between Eavesdropping and Spying,"

"Are we going to follow?" Fife looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"I'll go get ready,"

* * *

Fife and Stalos's shadows raced across the ground as they sped to Westover Hall. The two were currently flying above the ground thanks to Fife's magic. They slowed down as they approached, descending so they stood on top a snow covered tree. Stalos was wearing his Halloween gear along with a scarf and boots, while Fife had added a cloak and scarf to his attire, looking like someone out of an anime.

"That the place?" Stalos asked, nodding at the evil looking castle-school.

"Yep, it'll probably be best if we don't fly any further,"

"Through the trees?"

"Of course," with that the two started leaping from branch to branch, little more than a couple of blurs as they headed towards the castle.

"What's that?" Stalos pointed at several figures near a cliff, it looked like three of them where in trouble.

"Looks like Percy," the two boys changed direction and headed for the cliff, taking note of the arrival of two more people, Annabeth and what could only be described as a goth-rebel chick called Thalia, they'd seen her in another of Percy's photos.

They sped up as the fighting got more intense, the human threatening them didn't seem to be very human anymore.

"What is he?"

"Manticore, a mans head, three rows of teeth, scorpian's tail and a lion's body,"

"Sounds weird," Stalos commented.

"Just because it's weird doesn't mean it's not dangerous, you help Percy, I'll grab Annabeth." Fife quickly cast a float spell and zoomed towards the cliff where Annabeth looked about to fall.

Stalos lept from his branch and aimed a kick at the Manticore's head, knocking him to the ground and surprising everyone there, not least the Manticore. He noticed Annabeth fall from the cliff and Fife fly down to grab her, tossing her back up onto the cliff and swinging himself up in the blink of an eye.

"So, anyone care to tell us what's going on?" Fife asked, clam as always, standing in front of the cliff's edge.

The Manticore, still in human form, growled and sent several poisonous spikes flying towards Fife and Stalos, both jumped out of the way as an arrow whistled towards the Manticore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry it's short, but please read and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter when we meet Artemis and her Hunters, and poor Percy gets even more confused about his own feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_So, anyone care to tell us what's going on?" Fife asked, clam as always, standing in front of the cliff's edge._

_The Manticore, still in human form, growled and sent several poisonous spikes flying towards Fife and Stalos, both jumped out of the way as an arrow whistled towards the Manticore._

The Manticore staggered backwards yelling as the arrow embedded itself in his shoulder.

"Curse you!" the Manticore yelled, but instead of sending spikes in the direction the arrow had come from, it seemed to realise that Fife and Stalos were the bigger threat and sent more spikes flying towards them.

Fife and Stalos dodged the spike with ease, Fife had pulled out a short sword and sliced several of them in mid-air while what looked like claws appeared around Stalos's hands and sliced even more, though the rest were were halved by more arrows coming from the woods.

Fife and Stalos had almost all their attention focused on the Manticore, but noticed the young girls, around 10 to 14 emerge from the woods and Annabeth shout "The Hunters," though who they were was still a mystery to the two boys, though the girl, Thalia, didn't seem to like them from her expression.

"Permission to kill my Lady?" one of the older girl's asked.

The Manticore wailed about some Ancient laws that they were breaking, only to have a younger girl step forward to disagree, "Zoë, permission granted,"

The Manticore growled and lunged towards Fife, the closest out everyone on the cliff and point a threatening spike at his throat. Fife didn't even blink, looking at the scene before him with an emotionless, or what they assumed to be, an emotionless mask.

"And you're willing to risk these pathetic Mortals lives?" the Manticore growled.

Stalos moved so he was next to Percy, who was still in shock at the sudden appearance of his two new friends who could fight monsters without celestial bronze weapons and see through the mist so easily.

Percy looked at Fife's face and notice a small twitch at the word 'pathetic', only to be followed by a small smile that, quite frankly, was scarier then anything Percy had ever seen or heard in his entire life, and that included Kronos. He looked at Stalos, the boy who confused him most, wondering if he was going to say something to stop whatever stupid move that everyone seemed to expect Fife to do.

"My Lady?" the girl called Zoë asked, a little perplexed at the sudden turn of events.

"Stand down for the moment, if you see a chance, take it," the girl ordered.

"As intimidating as they may find you Manticore, in truth you are nothing more than a pathetic hopeful, hoping to prove himself in the eyes of a master who cannot care less about _your _achievements, I've seen it in your eyes, and if don't let go of me and leave, I'll kill you now, instead of letting this little game of yours continue," he emphasised this by making a small pinprick in the Manticore's stomach.

The Manticore's eyes widened when he felt this mortal's power suddenly press against his small wound, increasing the pain thousand fold, but refusing to let him scream.

"This not the end! You shall pay!" with that the Manticore leapt over the cliff and tumbled into darkness, even the Helicopters withdrew, though the girl looked at them.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt," with a thrust if her hand the Helicopters dissolved into a flock of ravens and scattered into the night. She turned to Stalos and Fife, who had gone over to check on Percy and his friend, "you two however," Fife glanced at her, amusement in his eyes, while Stalos barely restrained his own amused chuckle at the next thing the girl said, "you two shall be spared for the time being, you are certainly intriguing," the huntresses stared at her in shock.

The quickly recovered and Zoë spotted Thalia and glared at her, "You,"

"Zoë Nightshade," Thalia returned the glare full force, though now that Percy though about it, he'd rather face that then be on the receiving end of one of Fife's smiles, "Perfect timing, as usual,"

Zoe scanned the rest of the group, "Five half-bloods, two mortals and a satyr, my lady"

"Yes, some of Chiron's campers," the girl said.

Tuning out the rest of the conversation Stalos and Fife started talking to Percy, still on the floor and seemingly unable to move.

"You okay Perce?" Stalos asked, voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Percy nodded his head breathlessly, "How did you…" he was silenced by Fife shaking his head, another smile on his face, though this one was anything but scary, in fact it was endearing.

"We'll tell you later," a strange look came Fife's face, "Yuuki Umi,"

Percy looked at him in confusion and glanced at Stalos for clarification, "Apparently it means Brave Ocean in Japanese," he gave a nonchalant shrug, "Anyway, can you stand up," Percy shook his head when his ankle almost gave way when he tried to put weight on it, only to blush when Stalos gave him his hand to help him up.

"Here, this should help," Fife bent down and put a hand over the sore ankle. Almost immediately the pain was gone, "I see you haven't dyed your hair back to normal," he noted.

Percy took a strand of hair in his fingers, still a red-gold brown colour and gave them an embarrassed smile, "Actually I kind of like it like this, though my mom's still not used to it.

"Eh-he, sorry about that," Stalos laughed.

"Hmmm" the two looked at Stalos who was staring at Percy's leg, a frown of disapproval on his otherwise handsome face.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I thought I told you not to put too much weight on your right leg," he pouted, startling Percy, who wasn't used to seeing Fife show his emotions.

"Fife cut him slack, it was life or death anyway," Stalos cut in.

"I'll let it slide this time, his legs just about fully healed anyway," Fife smiled again and turned away when the small girl, who they heard was Artemis, goddess of the hunt, say something he found interesting, quickly schooling his features so his face was blank of any emotion, cold and hard, impenetrable.

"Zoë, well rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belonging from the school,"

They tuned the rest of the conversation out once again as they headed towards Thalia, Annabeth and the Satyr.

"You know, Fife actually likes you," Percy looked at him quizzically, "well, you've earned his approval anyway, he doesn't let his mask down around just anyone you know," Stalos whispered, though Percy was sure Fife had heard by the way his ear twitched, only to feel his face freeze with surprise and blush when he felt Stalos suddenly wrap an arm around his shoulders, though why he acted that way he didn't know.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Finally I've written chapter 6, and like I said, Percy's confused. Stay tuned for chapter 7 when questions are raised about Fife and Stalos and we meet Apollo, will they survive the hair raising car journey they'll have to go on? Anyway, enjoy and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

I forgot to explain what Artemis, Zoë and the other hunters looked like in the last chapter, so here's a quick description that I am keeping as close to the book as possible.

The Hunters; they wear silvery ski parkas (whatever they are) and jeans, all are armed with bows.

Zoë Nightshade; Tall, graceful, coppery coloured skin and long dark hair with a silver circlet braided in 'she looked like some kind of Persian Princess'

Artemis; Looks 12 to 13 years old with auburn hair tied into a ponytail and silvery-yellow eyes like the moon with a 'face so beautiful it made me catch my breath', tends to have a stern and dangerous expression.

* * *

The campsite was set up in minutes with several large tents made from silver silk curved in a crescent around a bonfire. A whistle was blown and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods and started to circle the camp like sentries.

Percy, Stalos and Fife were sitting next to the campfire, a girl called Bianca had been taken to talk to Artemis, apparently that was why Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had gone to Westover Hall, to take her and her brother Nico to their camp, said brother was currently showing Grover how to play some card game called Mythomagic.

"Just how do you get into these sorts of messes anyway?" Fife asked as he healed a wound Percy had received to his shoulder.

"How did you guys get here?" Percy asked, just so he wouldn't have to answer Fife's question.

"We followed you," Fife stated, before adding, "in a sense,"

"Yeah, but how?"

"We flew," Percy didn't know if Stalos was joking or not.

"You guys are weird," Percy sighed.

"The same could be said for you, son of Poseidon," Fie replied, a smirk on his face, which quickly disappeared when Annabeth, Thalia and Zoë Nightshade walked towards them, the latter two's disdain of each other clear on their faces.

"Okay Percy, spill, you are they?" Thalia demanded, glaring at Percy all the while.

"I am Fife, this is my friend Stalos," Fife said calmly, unfazed by her glare which she had quickly turned onto him, Percy quickly decided Fife was not a normal boy.

"Who asked you?! Percy I demand you tell us what is going on!" she stepped forward, only to be blocked by Stalos who had stood up and was glaring at her himself, teeth bared as he gave an animalistic growl, shocking them all, except Fife, into silence.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to Percy when Stalos is around," Stalos said calmly, having decided to examine his nails for non existent dirt.

"Percy, who are they?" Annabeth asked, much more calmly.

"Um, these are Fife and Stalos; they're friends of mine from school,"

"You have unusual friends, son of Poseidon," The group turned to look at Artemis who had walked up behind them, Zoë seemed to be panicking, though she hid it well.

"My lady, I was about to…" she was stopped by Artemis raising her hand.

"I know Zoë, but I sensed that he wouldn't have come alone," she glanced curiously at Fife and Stalos, she looked at Percy, "Percy I would like you to tell me more of the Manticore. Bianca has reported some of the…mm, disturbing things the monster said. But she not have understood them, I'd like to hear them from you,"

Percy started to explain while Fife dragged Stalos off with him, not even slightly interested in what the goddess was interested in.

"What?" Stalos asked when they'd reached the far side of the camp, ignoring the stares, and even the glares the huntresses sent their way.

"You'll have to make a move sometime soon you know,"

"You dragged me away for that?" Stalos huffed.

"Stalos, if you don't do it soon you may never get the chance, the Boy's heart is caught between you and another though he does not yet realise it," Stalos froze.

"Who?" he managed to whisper, though his voice was harsh.

"The girl, Annabeth. I believe she also feels for the young boy, and if a certain goddess intervenes then it could mean that you may never have a chance," Fife explained, his care for his friend actually showing.

"You mean Artemis?"

"No, Aphrodite, the goddess of Love, she may try and get things to go her way when it comes to Percy's love life if what I've seen so far is anything to go by,"

"But, why would a goddess get involved with a half blood?"

"I don't know, probably because she'd bored or thinks it's like some romantic drama, I don't know, the fact is she may try and meddle in his love life soon,"

"I'll try,"

"You'll have to do more than try," Fife sighed, "look, I'll help as best as I can, but it is ultimately up to Percy to decide, and whatever you do, don't guilt him into it," Fife took out several cards and shuffled them. He took several from the deck at random and looked at them, before smiling, "If you make your move after a journey you should be in with a good chance,"

"Stalos! Fife! We're leaving; you'll have to go home by yourselves," the two turned and walked towards Thalis, you was currently glaring at them with annoyance, even Zoë joined her though neither seemed to realise it.

"I don't think so," Fife said calmly.

"I'm afraid Mortals can't travel to camp half blood via this method of transportation," Artemis explained.

"So? We're coming with," Stalos just had to add his 2 cents.

Zoe seemed to be about to interrupt but Fife beat her to it, "It's not like you're responsible for us, besides we can take care of ourselves, besides, I think you're rides here," Fife pointed to a sudden burst of light on the horizon.

"Don't look, not until he parks," Artemis advised.

The Kids averted their eyes, though Stalos and Fife watched as a red convertible Maserati glided to a stop on the cliff, melting the snow around it.

"Wow, Apollo is hot," Thalia muttered.

"What about Fife?" Annabeth whispered.

Thalia turned and actually looked at Fife and Stalos, only to blush when Fife looked at her blankly.

Fife looked at Apollo; he had sandy-blonde hair and outdoorsy good looks with a bright and playful smile and looked to be about 17 or 18. Despite the weather he wore jeans, loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Little Sister!" Apollo called, his white teeth almost blinding the half bloods and mortals, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

"I'm fine, Apollo. And I'm not your _little _sister-"

Fife decided to interrupt before it became a full blown argument, "Technically you are as you are currently in a form that is smaller than him, if he were to say younger sister than he would be wrong, now you were saying something about a ride?"

The two Gods looked at Fife, bemused, "Who's he?" Apollo asked.

"A mortal by the name of Fife, except there's something different about him and his friend,"

"And I'm guessing you called me to give them a ride or something?"

"Yes, the mortals are refusing to leave Percy, so you'll have to take them with you,"

"Don't try and talk us out of it," Stalos butted in before Apollo could open his mouth.

"He didn't even try and do a Haiku…" Zoe muttered, thoroughly amazed, "I have to admit, I am impressed with thee,"

Apollo took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. The car glowed brightly. When the glare died the car had been replaced by a small bus.

"Right, everybody in," He said.

While Zoe gave orders to start packing up to the hunters and spoke with Artemis, Fife and Stalos walked onto the bus, taking the back seats along with Percy, Grover, Nico, Bianca, (Nico is ten years old with dark silky hair like his sister and olive skin, Bianca is 12), Annabeth and Thalia.

"Maybe this is the journey that you should make your move after," Fife whispered to Stalos while Apollo offered Thalia to drive the bus, though she seemed scared, not that anyone else actually noticed.

* * *

Fife was currently driving the bus smoothly towards Rhode Island. He'd managed to wrest control from Thalia after she almost torched New England. He guided the bus down so it glided to a graceful halt by a lake. To say that everyone was grateful he'd taken control was an understatement, even Apollo seemed glad he'd done it.

"Whoa, you're a natural at this, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question Fife answered anyway, "But I have," he hopped off the bus and headed towards the snow covered camp, leaving a confused Apollo behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well chapter 7 is done, after the next couple of chapters it may take a while to update because school starts up again. In the meantime, please enjoy and review, by the way, you may have noticed a new fic of mine 'A forbidden Love?' please review that one as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Never thought the camp would be covered in snow," Percy commented as he came to a stop next to Stalos and Fife.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Fife asked.

"Oh, the camp kinda has this ultimate climate control; nothing can past the camp's borders unless Mister D. wants it to. I just thought it'd be sunny like it normally is,"

"Oh, makes sense I guess," Fife wondered off to look around, mouthing something to Stalos who just gulped and looked at Percy.

"Whoa, is that a climbing wall?" Nico appeared next to Percy.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"They're the kids of gods what do expect," Stalos interrupted, "So are you gonna show us round Perce?" Stalos looked at the boy.

"Um, well I guess I should introduce you to Chiron-"

"Hurry up seaweed brain we need to take Nico to see Chiron," Annabeth called from the house.

"So who's Chiron?" Stalos asked as he walked towards the house, arms behind his head.

"He's the activities director,"

"And a Centaur according to mythology," Fife appeared next to Stalos and whispered in his ear.

Percy jumped along with Nico as Fife spoke, "Though it would seem he prefers to be in a wheelchair at the moment, definitely enchanted," indeed Chiron was in a wheelchair wearing a fuzzy, hoof print design sweater talking to Thalia.

"Percy! Annabeth! And this must be-" Chiron's smile disappeared immediately when he saw Fife and Stalos, Thalia, who was already there, turned around, a glare hidden in her eyes, obviously she hadn't gotten round to telling him about them.

"I am Fife and this is my friend Stalos. It's a pleasure to meet you," he held out a hand to the centaur who shook it tentatively, unsure what to make of the situation.

"It would seem we have a quite a bit to talk about," Chiron sighed.

* * *

"So do you think they'll let us join in with Capture the Flag?" Stalos asked as he and Fife watched the almost deserted camp go on with its activities from the roof of one of the cabins.

"Who knows, it would seem the Hunters don't get along well with the Campers so there'll be plenty of people wanting to take part," Fife looked over to where a group of Aphrodite's kids were arguing with the Hunters.

"So? You'll probably get in, you've certainly caught the eye of the girl's here," Stalos smirked. Fife sighed; it was true, ever since they'd finished talking to practically all the Aphrodite girls threw themselves at him, even the few girls in the Ares cabin couldn't help but stare.

"Don't remind me. Speaking of catching someone's eye you still need to make your move for Percy, before capture the flag,"

Stalos winced, "He's making a phone call to his brother Tyson,"

"Tyson?"

"He's a Cyclops, but it turns out they're brothers,"

"Interesting," Fife sat up as he heard another argument between the campers and hunters drift over to them.

"'Love is worthless?!'" he screamed, jumping from the roof and right into the middle of the argument.

"Oh boy," Stalos sighed, as he jumped to join his friend.

"If you think love is worthless you have no idea how wrong you are," Fife ground out, barely holding his mask in place as he glared at the campers.

"Love is worthless, it holds you back, and these days it's practically non-existent," a hunter said.

Before she could even blink a sword was at her throat, Fife stood behind her, his anger clearly evident on his face, "You should think carefully about what you say around Fife, especially when it comes to matters of the heart," Stalos spoke.

Percy had run over to see what was going on and was surprised at the reversal of roles. Fife now seemed to have lost his mask, only for Stalos to have put it on.

The Hunter girl just blinked as a bead of sweat ran down her face, her fear evident in her eyes.

"She only speaks the truth," Zoë spoke up.

Fife looked like he was about to rip her limb from limb. Instead he took a step back and gave a small smile, which to be honest, was scarier than when he was angry.

"You've been hurt by love before, just because of that, don't jump to conclusions, those who forsake love, live alone and die alone, no matter how many people surround them," with that Fife walked away.

"Zoë, you really should think carefully about what he's saying. Fife knows what it's like to live without love, if it hadn't been for the compassion and love shown to him he would never have learned, and he probably wouldn't be alive today," Stalos looked over at Percy, instantly dropping his façade.

"Percy, just the guy I've been looking for, um, can we talk somewhere more private," without waiting for an answer Stalos dragged a shocked Percy back the way he came.

"Stalos!" Fife yelled.

Stalos jumped, letting go of Percy to look at his friend, "Come with me," Stalos just looked bewildered as he followed his friend, unsure of what he was trying to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 8 is up, hope you liked it and please review, oh, and you'll understand Fife's actions in the next chapter, until then, Bye, ; )


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So why did you call me away from Percy, I was about to make my move?" Stalos looked incredulously at his friend.

"Not when you're around those hunters, I doubt they'd like it if you proclaimed your undying love for the boy right in front of them," Fife stood in front of the ocean, watching as the sun began to set.

"You shouldn't let them get to you Fife, let them think what they want to, so they think love's worthless-"

"It's not!" Fife yelled, whirling around to face his friend, "it's not," Fife collapsed to his knees, and right in front of him, Stalos watched as his friend started to break down.

"Fife…" Stalos hesitated, unsure what to say, nothing he'd been through could compare to what Fife had experienced in his short human life, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I'm sorry for making think about them," Stalos crouched down next to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I-I guess I needed to just let it all out," Fife looked up at the setting sun once more, already it was half submerged in the ocean, or at least, that's how it seemed to him. Fife wiped his eyes and stood up.

Stalos looked up at his friend, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm not going to let those…Hunters," he spat, Stalos could only imagine what he wanted to call them, "get to me,"

"So next time I try and make my move on Percy you'll let me?" Stalos asked innocently.

"You're never gonna let me forget that are you?" Fife looked at his friend.

"Not really," Stalos grinned.

"Thought that's what you'd say,"

"So, do you think they've started dinner yet?" Stalos glanced at over towards the buildings.

"Even they're not you're gonna find something to eat," Fife sighed as his friend turned to him and nodded.

* * *

When Fife and Stalos entered the dining area they were greeted by the stares of the campers. The Artemis table where the Hunters where sat, stopped laughing and talking and threw stony glares at the pair. The Aphrodite kids seemed to be worshipping Fife with their eyes. Everyone else either showed apprehension or out right fear.

Mr D stood up at his table, "You'll have to sit with the Hermes table," he said, his tone was hard to decipher, Stalos wasn't sure if it was respect or loathing, maybe a bit of both.

The two glanced at the Hermes table; the Stoll brothers were trying to teach Nico how to play Poker. They then glanced towards the Zeus and Poseidon tables; both Thalia and Percy were alone and looked glum.

Stalos looked at Fife. Fife nodded and the two walked right past the Hermes table. Stalos went straight to the Poseidon Table and sat down next to Percy while Stalos Picked up Thalia and carried her over from the Zeus table effortlessly, ignoring her cries of protest, as he went back for her food.

Everyone continued to stare at the two as they began eating, having quickly grasped what to do, even Percy stared at them while Mr D looked livid.

"You sit at the Hermes table while those two-" Mr D didn't get a chance to finish before Fife interrupted him.

"And leave them looking as if they were about to commit suicide, I doubt there parents would be happy if they did that, and under your care to Dionysus, They'd probably just increase your punishment, probably add a couple hundred years onto it to say the least," Mr D just stood glaring at Fife as he continued eating, "You know, you really should eat something, or at least stop glaring, if the wind changes you'll be stuck that way," with that Fife ignored Mr D all together as if he didn't exist.

To say that everyone around them were shocked would be an understatement.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ah! Chapter 9, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make capture the flag a chapter on its own. Anyway, please review ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next day went about as well as dinner. Stalos and Fife kept trying to talk to Percy but he refused to stay in one place. In the morning he had to talk to Grover about something, though what he didn't say, after that he was chased around camp by an Ares camper after accidentally putting a hole in his trousers with a javelin, then he went to the stables before deciding to stay clear after seeing an Aphrodite camper arguing with a hunter. After that Percy told them he wanted to be alone and wandered off leaving the pair up to their own devices.

Stalos couldn't wait for Capture the flag to start; they'd managed to get permission to join the game from Chiron, before he had politely kicked them out of the house because it was lights out. He had been hopping with excitement all day, Fife however had kept his mask up, refusing to show any form emotion. Every time he glanced at a camper or hunter, his face and eye blank, they would freeze before running in every direction to get away from him. To say the hunters were happy he and Stalos would be joining in Capture the flag couldn't be further from the truth.

After dinner the two groups spilt into their teams, originally it would have been fourteen on both sides, but Stalos and Fife took it up to sixteen. The Hunters didn't look too happy as they strapped on their armour, including Zoë and Bianca. On the campers there was Percy, Annabeth, three guys from Hephaestus, one of them Percy said was called Beckendorf the Stoll brothers, several Ares campers, for some reason Percy seemed a little surprised, apparently someone was missing, though he was more surprised by the fact that the Aphrodite campers were joining, why was a mystery to the two boys though they could hazard a guess, finally was Nico.

Fife and Stalos followed the campers to a place they called Zeus's Fist, though it looked more like a poop pile in their opinion. The pair looked around; they didn't listen as Chiron gave the rules having already heard them that morning, they were about to start after the hunters when Thalia called them.

"Fife, Stalos! You two will patrol the perimeter," she didn't give them a chance to reply as she and the other attackers left, leaving them, Nico, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers and Percy to protect the flag.

"Aw man," Stalos moaned as he sat on the ground, the short sword he'd been given laying beside him. Fife just looked at him, his own sword hanging limply from his hand.

"Stalos?" Percy looked at the demon boy, "Something wrong,"

Stalos sighed, "No, just bored, I thought we'd get to go after those hunters, instead we're stuck here,"

"Then why don't you just go, you're going to anyway," Fife said.

"I was waiting for you," his friend smirked up at him.

"What?" Percy just looked at them aghast.

"You can't just run off, Thalia gave you orders to patrol the perimeter," one of the Stoll brothers said.

"Who cares what that human says," Stalos muttered so that only Fife could hear him.

"Look I know-" Percy was interrupted as an arrow just missed him, two more embedded themselves in the other Stoll brothers helmet.

Stalos jumped up, "'Bout time!" he yelled as several hunters leapt from a bush nearby, several more running from the other side.

Stalos charged headfirst at the first group, forgetting his sword.

"Stalos your sword!" Beckendorf yelled as he also charge the hunters, along with Nico and the Stoll brothers, forgetting the other group in favour of the larger one.

Percy stood facing the second group of hunters, bracing himself for the onslaught. Just as he was about to be either flattened or turned into a pin cushion Fife stepped in front of him, swinging his sword lazily in one hand, a small smirk on his face.

The hunters hesitated, remembering what had almost happened last time. Fife looked up, his face once again a blank mask. Before anyone could even blink he leapt at the hunters, several of them falling to the ground their bows cut into splinters, the other half fell clutching their stomachs, some he hadn't even gone near. Stalos was equally quick; his fists and claws knocking the hunters unconscious as they were flung against trees covered with cuts and bruises. The ones that managed to stay on their knees were knocked into oblivion when Fife hit from behind with the hilt of his sword.

The half bloods could only gape at the two mortals, none of them sure what to make of them as they looked at the unconscious hunters.

"I think you guys can take it from here," saying that Fife and Stalos leapt into a tree and disappeared from sight.

As they headed towards the hunters flag Stalos looked at Fife, "I thought you weren't going to use magic?"

"I never said that,"

"No, but you implied it,"

"Who cares, lets just get the flag," Fife said, a smirk once again on his face.

"Can I fly?"

"No, but you should be able to glide for a while," the two stopped when they reached the Hunters flag. It was on a hill, a bow and arrow on a silvery moon decorated it, "I'll distract them,"

Stalos nodded as his friend dropped to the ground and casually walked towards the hunters guarding the flag. When the hunters looked at him Stalos leapt, opening his wings and gliding silently behind them, picking up the flag.

"What do you want?" a hunter demanded when she saw Fife walking towards them, casually holding his sword.

Fife just gave them an innocent yet conniving smile as he pointed behind them. The hunters turned. The sight that faced them made them freeze in shock, a dark silhouette with huge wings fanning from its back glared at them, yellow eyes gleaming, a pair of tattered feathery wings dropped behind it, long cruel looking claws were splayed out on the ground, a pair of fangs gleamed from a black mouth.

Before they could recover the silhouette grabbed the flag and jumped, gliding to the safety of the trees, now that it was gone the hunters drew their arrows, turning to face Fife, only to find him gone.

Percy had followed Fife and Stalos as best he could, he saw the whole thing, how Stalos had turned into a horrible monster that made him want to scream and hide under his duvet. However he was stopped when Fife grabbed him, his hand over his mouth as he dragged the frightened boy with him back to Zeus's Fist.

Before they left the safety of the trees Fife stopped and made Percy turn to face him, his eyes boring intently into his own frightened green ones.

"What did you see?" Percy could only open and close his mouth, "What did you see?" Fife demanded.

"M-mon-Stalos-he turned into some sort of thing and, and," Percy couldn't finish as Fife let him go, turning his head away in defeat.

"I know I can't force you to do this, but please, try and forget what you just saw," Percy just nodded, still too scared to understand.

Before he knew it Fife had gone and the Stalos was running towards him, a triumphant grin on his face. Instantly Percy's fear was gone, he let his friend grab his hand and pull him across the river and to cheers from the campers.

"Camp Half blood wins!" Chiron yelled victoriously as he cantered over to the campers.

While the campers were cheering they still looked shocked, the hunters however had looks of disgust on their faces, all except Bianca who was clapping along good naturedly.

Fife looked towards the house, ignoring the cheers as he sensed something approaching. In the shadows he saw a stumbling figure heading towards them. The campers gradually stopped their over-enthusiastic celebrations as they too noticed the figure hobbling towards them.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 10, sorry but you'll have t wait until the next chapter to find out who the figure in the shadows is, unless you've already read the book. Anyway enjoy, and please, please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Stalos watched as what looked to be a corpse walked towards him. It was of a woman in a hippie dress, though she looked to have been dead for a long time. From the way everyone was acting he assumed this wasn't normal.

"This is impossible," he heard the centaur, Chiron, say, "It…she has never the left the attic. Never," he sounded nervous.

Stalos rolled his eyes, so walking corpses were weird but keeping one in your attic wasn't? If he was a corpse that they kept cooped up in the attic he'd certainly want to try and get out and around once in a while. He looked over at Fife, he seemed perfectly calm but Percy, he looked as if he was about to freak out. Stalos then heard the corpse speak.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python,"_

Stalos watched as the corpse turned to look at Percy, wanting to jump over and rip it to shreds when he saw Percy flinch, but he managed to keep his urges in check when it turned its attention to Zoë.

"_Approach seeker, and ask,"_

The hunter swallowed, "What must I do to help my Goddess?"

Stalos watched as green mist poured out of the corpse's mouth and start showing images of a mountain and a girl, Artemis, in chains fettered to rocks and looked as if she was holding something that was trying to crush her, whatever it was, it was painful. He heard the corpse speak again.

"_F-f-f…" _the corpse stuttered, as if suddenly unsure of herself.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand,"_

Throughout its little rhyme the corpse seemed hesitant, and than turned to Annabeth,

"_A mistake was made, one will correct,_

_A familiar danger you must expect,"_

The mist retreated in the corpse's mouth and she sat on a rock, looking as if she'd be there for a few hundred years.

* * *

Stalos and Fife were sitting at a ping-pong table in the rec room, they were currently waiting for Percy and Thalia to arrive after Percy and Grover had been chosen to take the corpse to the attic.

The heads of the cabins along with Zoë and Bianca, Mr D. and Chiron, were staring at them, wondering why they were there. Mr D. had already asked, more like told, them to leave, but they had refused. No one was sure what had happened between them and Mr D. but he immediately backed down.

"So who do you think is going to go on this quest thing?" Stalos asked Fife as Percy and Thalia entered with Grover.

"I don't know, but if Percy's going I bet you'll want to go with him," they ignored the start of the meeting, they only really knew what was going on because Zoë wouldn't stop arguing about who was going on the quest.

"Please, like you don't want to go," Stalos smirked.

"Okay so I think it'll be interesting as well,"

"Interesting?"

"Okay so I want some excitement is that so wrong?"

"So long as you don't cause any trouble,"

"I doubt we'll have to, trouble will probably will probably find us, come on," Fife nodded over at Percy who seemed strangely dejected.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" Percy glanced at Stalos.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't know? Does it have something to do with this quest? If it is I'm guessing you didn't get chosen to partake of it," Fife said.

"It's just I feel as if I'm supposed to be on this-" he was interrupted when Fife held up a hand.

"No one is _supposed_ to be anywhere, they just follow gut instinct sometimes, and this sounds like one of those times," Fife noticed him glance over at Annabeth.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Stalos muttered so that only Fife could hear him.

"It's just the part the oracle said about 'a mistake was made, one will correct,'"

"'A familiar danger you must expect'" Fife finished, "Well we know it's about Annabeth, and from the way that oracle of yours was acting it has something to do with the quest for Artemis,"

"That's another thing, the oracle never stutters, she always knows what she's saying," Percy said.

"Maybe something's happened that has confused it," Fife offered.

"I don't know, I just know that I should be on this quest,"

Fife sighed while Stalos put a comforting hand around Percy's shoulder, "Perce it'll be alright okay,"

"Stalos may be right," Fife conceded, "Rules or not you can still go on this quest of yours, no matter what Chiron or Mr D. say no one can stop you going on your own quest, but you might want to get a bed ready, when those Stoll brothers offered the hunters that shirt I'm pretty sure they had less than innocent intentions,"

"You're probably right," Percy stood up, "But I think I'll skip dinner tonight anyway, I kinda lost my appetite, I need to think,"

"Mind if we join you?" Stalos asked. Percy just looked at him, "Okay, okay, just thought you might some company is all, keep you warm and such, give advice,"

"If he needed advice Stalos you'd be the last person he asks," Fife smirked at his friend.

Percy couldn't help but smile as he looked at those two, for some reason they made him feel at peace, that they had been through troubles like he had, but they were still cheerful, okay Fife was anti-social and cold when in public, but when around friends he became like a little kid again. He shook his head, and headed for the beach.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 11 is up, please enjoy and don't forget to review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Okay corpse what is going on with this prophecy of yours?" Stalos held the body of the oracle by its throat as if that would somehow convince it to talk.

"Stalos that won't work," Fife put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And how would you go about it then?" instead of answering Fife just stood forward and summoned a ball of flame to his hand.

"Okay, listen up whatever you are because I'm not going to repeat myself, now you either give us answers, or you get burnt to a cinder, body and soul," Fife gave the corpse an evil smirk that even made shivers run down Stalos's spine.

The corpse's mouth opened, _"Ask, and I will answer"_

"Good, now, are the so-called prophecies about Annabeth and Artemis connected?"

"_I believe so…"_ once again the oracle seemed hesitant, as if unsure.

"Artemis hasn't been kidnapped yet has she?"

"…_No…"_

"I knew it," Fife muttered

"Will Percy be all right?" Stalos whispered.

The corpse seemed puzzled, _"I do not know,"_

"Thank you, that'll be all, for now anyway," Fife gave the corpse a small bow. As the pair of them were about to leave the Oracle spoke again.

"_Beware stranger; one will meddle with your heart when they find out the object of your affections, one who meddles in the lives of others for her own pleasure,"_

The two were silent as they left the house, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Stalos eventually asked.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love,"

"A goddess? Are you sure?"

"Not entirely, but I believe that she is the most likely culprit,"

"But why?"

"Didn't you see it?" Fife asked, shooting his friend a quick glance.

"See what?"

"The look in Percy's eyes when he looked at Annabeth,"

"What do you mean?" Stalos looked at his friend with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"His heart, it is vulnerable, undecided, he may choose Annabeth, or someone else, and he is conflicted,"

"Conflicted?"

"He is not sure what he feels, he is confused, and even if he does understand what he feels, he may be pressured into choosing Annabeth,"

"Why?" now Stalos was scared, he'd never been in love, no stupid childhood crush, he hadn't really understood what love was until he met Fife.

"He may think that being in love with another boy is wrong, despite what he feels or his heritage,"

"Heritage?"

"From what I understand the Ancient Greeks where very open minded about love, Plato's Symposium is a good example, even their God's had same sex relationships,"

"Such as?" Fife smiled to himself, pleased that he'd managed to cheer up his friend and take his mind off his issues with Percy, "Apollo,"

"You mean the cool guy with the bus?"

"Yep,"

"You've gotta be kidding me, who?"

"Hyacinth and Cyparissus,"

"Hyacinth? Isn't that a flower?"

"Yes, when Hyacinth was killed Apollo created a flower from his blood. When Cyparissus accidentally killed the deer Apollo had given him, he asked him to let him cry forever, so Apollo turned him into the Cypress tree"

"Wow,"

"Indeed," Fife paused as he looked into the darkness.

"What is it?" Stalos asked, stopping just in time to prevent himself colliding with his friend.

"It's Percy, he's going somewhere,"

"Where?"

"It looks like the beach; he's on a black Pegasus,"

"Should we follow him?"

"It would probably be a good idea to yes,"

Fife jumped onto the roof of a cabin they were next to, Artemis, followed by Stalos, the two jumped onto the roof of Athena's cabin, barely noticing the girl creeping out through the door, and even then ignoring it as they leapt onto Demeter's cabin roof.

"Float," Fife whispered and almost immediately he and Stalos were hovering several feet in the air as they continued running after the Pegasus and Percy.

The two friends where in time to see Percy dive down into water. The two just floated there, watching the Pegasus circle the spot for awhile, waiting for Percy to resurface.

"What are you going to do if he sees us?" Stalos looked at Fife, his friend's face having once again reverted to its blank mask.

"It's a little late for that, he already saw us during capture the flag,"

"Yeah but he doesn't know about your magic,"

"He doesn't have to; he'll probably think it's yours,"

"What are you saying? That I should lie or something!" Stalos demanded.

"No, just omitting certain truths that a better not known about until later,"

"You're infuriating you know that?"

"It's a part of my charm," Fife smirked.

"Well we'll see what happens, it looks like he's here," Stalos pointed out the bubbles that indicated someone about to surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ah, finally updated, sorry it took so long, please enjoy and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary; A young demon from Halloween town and a boy who meddles in peoples lives trying to help, end up in New York, there they meet Percy Jackson, can they find a way home? Will they find more then friendship, and what's this about rumours of two strangers carrying giant keys? Yaoi. KH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Fife and Stalos and plot idea, I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_Well we'll see what happens, it looks like he's here," Stalos pointed out the bubbles that indicated someone about to surface._

The two watched as Percy shot to the surface to be greeted by the black Pegasus as he climbed on, not even noticing the two silhouettes above him.

"He didn't see us," Stalos sighed.

"I believe he was preoccupied with other things then checking to make sure if he was followed," Fife said, looking at the night sky.

"Curfew," he said simply in answer to Stalos's blank look.

"What do you think he was up to?"

"I don't know, but we should probably head back to the camp before Argus realises we're missing,"

"Damn reptile,"

"Blame Hera she created him,"

"Why?"

"To guard a cow or goat or something that had once been a mortal lover of Zeus," Fife said.

"Jealous much?"

"That woman is probably the very definition of the word," the two calmly, but quickly walked back to the camp. Making sure no one saw them as they jumped down from a cabin roof.

"Should we go find Percy?" Stalos asked, but before Fife could answer they were interrupted by shouts from campers. From every cabin kids poured out as Chiron, followed by a very annoyed Mister D. hurried over to centre of the horse shoe of buildings.

"What's going on?" Percy ran up to the pair, sweat beaded his forehead, whatever he had been doing had taken a lot of energy out of him, either that or he was nervous about being found out of being up after Curfew, Fife suspected the latter.

"We don't know," Stalos said.

"_A mistake was made, one will correct,_

_A familiar danger you must expect,_" Fife muttered, earning odd looks from Percy and several other campers in earshot.

Fife looked towards Chiron who had been trying to gather everyone's attention, "Is it about Annabeth?" he yelled.

Everyone quietened as Chiron looked at the boy, "Yes, she's disappeared, we found-"

"Manticore spines," Fife sighed.

"How did you know?" the centaur looked at the human boy.

Again Fife said the prophecy the Oracle had given earlier "_A mistake was made, one will correct, A familiar danger you must expect, _it must be the Manticore we fought at Westover Hall,"

"But what would it want with a camper?" a hunter demanded.

"I don't know, revenge possibly, maybe even bait," he shot a quick glance towards Percy that no on seemed to notice.

"Argus I want you-" Chiron was once again interrupted by Fife.

"That won't be necessary; I believe this has something to do with the quest for Artemis,"

"And what would this have to do with the capture of our goddess?" Zoë sneered.

"Everything," Fife said simply, "for you see, your goddess has yet to be captured," Fife walked off before anyone could say anything, Stalos and Percy both followed, feeling somehow drawn to the boy.

* * *

"Fife? Where are you?" Stalos and Percy whisper yelled. Their friend had practically vanished when he turned a corner and now the two had no idea where he was, and if they didn't hurry they wouldn't be able to catch up with the hunters who had already left.

"Fife?!" Stalos stamped his foot.

"Yes?" Fife walked towards the two. Both immediately noticed his outfit had changed.

"So that's what you were up to." Stalos said as he looked at Fife's new outfit.

Around his forehead was a bandage, a long trail of the material leading down his back. A beige piece of cloth was wrapped loosely around his neck and a dark crimson-red sash was tied around his waist. Bandage like pieces of material had been tied over his wrists, along with reddish-brown coloured pieces of material that covered his hand and arm up to his elbow. His boots were dark and his trousers were baggy. His torso was covered by a dark vest like top, which in turn was covered by a beige shirt with sleeves.

"You look like a game character,"

"Are we going?"

"You should probably put something else on, it'll be hard to be discreet with you in that," Stalos pointed out.

"You yelling my name interrupted me changing," Percy blinked and Fife stood there in a similar outfit that he'd worn to school, except a pair of wings were on the waist of the long coat and he had a beret style hat on again, of the other clothes there was no sign.

"Wait, you guys can't come with me," the two looked back at Percy.

"Why not?" Fife questioned.

"It's dangerous, mortals shouldn't-" Percy stopped as Fife held up a hand.

"Percy, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, you don't have to worry about us,"

"Yeah, besides, from what you've seen us do all ready trying to get us to stay behind will be next to impossible," Stalos grinned and Percy felt a strange fluttering in his gut.

"I suppose I have no choice, but how are we all going to travel, we can't all fit on a Pegasus and I think they'll notice if we take three,"

"He's got a point Fife," Stalos looked at his friend.

"Stalos you should be able to fly now so that shouldn't be a problem," Stalos gave a victory jump, "and I will also fly,"

"But how…" Percy trailed off as he saw Stalos extend his wings, his mind jumping back to the image of the monster he'd seen during Capture the Flag.

"Percy, you okay?" said boy shook his head and found himself looking into the concerned gaze of Stalos.

"I'm fine," what had he been thinking, Stalos was his friend, not a monster, but if he wasn't human, than what was he?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had writer's block for a while and then I was in India for three weeks, almost got stuck on a mountain. Anyway I you enjoy the latest chapter of Halfbloods and Demons, and don't forget to review!


End file.
